


Waiting Room

by meandmybrokenfeels



Series: NaNoWriMo 2016 One-Shot Collection [15]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-09-02 22:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8685901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meandmybrokenfeels/pseuds/meandmybrokenfeels
Summary: Prompt: a toddler broke your nose and I may or may not have snapped my thumb during a very intense game of Mario Kart and now we’re both sitting next to each other in the hospital waiting room





	

Phil Lester walked into the hospital, gently cradling his right hand. His roommate, Mark, followed close behind, laughing his head off. Phil checked himself in, ignoring him. Thanking the receptionist, he took some forms and went to sit down.

Mark didn’t sit next to him. “Hey man, you can handle this, right? I got you here. I gotta go--Logan’s got some babes lined up for us. Take care!” He didn’t bother to glance up from his phone as he headed out the door.

“Thanks, man. Some friend you are,” Phil muttered under his breath. Awkwardly picking up the pen with his left hand, he began attempting to fill out his information on the papers on his lap.

A couple seats away, he spotted a guy who looked kinda familiar holding a rag up to his nose. They accidentally made eye contact for a moment. “Need some help?” Handsome Guy offered. “It looks like you could use a hand.”

“Haha, very funny,” Phil deadpanned, setting down the pen. “Would you mind?”

“Not at all.” Handsome Guy scooted over and took the clipboard from his lap.

He looked really familiar now--from school? Phil could almost picture this guy in one of his classes… _What was his name? Dave? Doug?_

“Hey, do you go to uni in town, by any chance?” he asked.

“Yeah. Aren’t you in my film production course?”

“I knew I’d seen you somewhere before. Fancy us running into each other here, of all places,” Phil rambled. He held up his right hand, paused, and switched it for his left. “I’m Phil Lester, by the way.”

Dan held up his left hand, paused, and switched it for his right. “Dan Howell.” _So close._

They shook, both uncomfortable, and Dan quickly picked up the pen to get writing. He asked Phil the necessary questions, jotting down his answers as legibly as possible. 

“Emergency contact?”

Phil thought for a bit. “I don’t know. My parents aren’t nearby, and I’m not really close with anybody here.”

Dan was quiet for a moment. “I could put myself down, I guess. I mean, if you need someone.”

“Really?”

“On one condition. You have to tell me how you ended up here.”

Phil reviewed the last few hours in his head. “I’ll tell if you do.”

Dan cringed. “Fine. You first.”

Phil sighed, settling in for his not-too-long tale of woe. “It all started when my roommate and a couple of his buddies challenged me to a Mario Kart tournament.”

“Oh no.”

“Oh yes. It was close, but eventually I made it to the top two. I was on my last lap of the final race, when--” he paused. “You know how if you want to go faster or turn better, you should throw your whole body into it?”

“Yeah?”

“Well, I must’ve thrown too much, because something snapped inside my thumb and now it won’t go back into place.”

“Yikes!” Dan hissed, leaning over to inspect the injury. “Yeah, that probably shouldn’t be bending that way.”

“Okay, I revealed my tragic backstory. What brings you here?”

Dan coughed. “Well, um, my cousin asked if I could babysit her daughter while she and her husband went out to lunch. Emma just turned three a few months ago, so they didn't want to leave her alone. I was playing with her for a while, and when I lifted her up in the air, she decided to start squirming and kicking her legs.”

“She kicked you in the face?”

“How'd you guess?” he said sarcastically. “It started bleeding pretty quickly, and she was terrified. I had to call my cousin and explain everything while trying to calm her down. Her husband dropped me off here, and now I think they're trying to convince Emma that I'm not a monster.”

Phil attempted to hold back his laughter. “Let me get this straight--you’re saying that a _toddler_ broke your nose?”

“Shut up. You broke your thumb playing Mario Kart.”

“Yeah, but at least I didn’t traumatize a child in the meantime.”

“Touché,” Dan laughed, and Phil joined him. 

The pair received strange looks from the others in the waiting room, and were in the midst of calming themselves down when a nurse popped in. “Daniel Howell?”

Dan stood, sighing. “I gotta go. See you in class?”

“Wait,” Phil began, reaching out to take his arm, the pain from his thumb making him instantly regret it. “I should get your number. Just in case. I mean, you _are_ my emergency contact.”

Dan had an adorable lopsided grin that was much prettier than his lopsided nose. “It’s on the sheet right in front of you,” he said, gesturing to the information he’d filled out.

Phil blushed. “Oh. Um, I’ll see you in class then.”

Dan chuckled. “Bye, Phil,” he said, following the nurse out the door.

“Bye, Dan,” Phil said to his retreating back. Glancing down, he awkwardly typed the number into his phone with his non-dominant hand. After handing the papers to the receptionist, he typed out a message to his newest contact. He fell back on a joke, deciding that was the best way to redeem himself after his awkward blunder.

_Does your face hurt? Because it’s killing me._

A few moments later, his phone buzzed with a message.

_Watch it, pretty boy, or I’ll break your other hand._

He smirked before answering.

_Is that a threat?_

_A promise. Meet me at the coffee shop on campus tomorrow at three and I’ll prove it to you. Or maybe I’ll buy you a latte. We’ll see._

**Author's Note:**

> @ me could you possibly come up with a less creative title? I mean probably. If I tried hard enough.


End file.
